Trofeo de Guerra (Viking Trio)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: El trío vikingo, Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia en la vida no tuvieron tranquilidad, las peleas eran constantes, el dolor y el sufrimiento era peor, pero ¿acaso Noruega no es el más afectado siendo el trofeo de guerra siempre?, Suecia una vez lo tomó como uno… •Mención de DenNor. •Drama y peleas. •Nombres humanos.


Aquel rostro cansado, aquellos labios inflamados y ensangrentados que perdían suavidad debido a la sequedad que comenzaba a surgir de sus labios del noruego, la defensa era de nuevo nula; había perdido otra vez contra su peor enemigo de ese entonces, Suecia.

Otro golpe contra la pared sonó, un gimoteo de dolor salía de los labios del más bajo, sus ropas rasgadas, aquel dolor que sentía al sentir otro golpe más a su tierra; debía pertenecerle a quien no quería a las malas; la rabia crecía pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba a merced de aquellos ojos que mostraban un terrible sentimiento de odio; otra vez le reclamaba lo que Dinamarca le había hecho en el pasado.

—Tu ayudaste al tonto del danés con el Blodbad…—

Aquel tono sueco, con palabras a medias debido a que su habla era dificultosas, eran de un profundo odio, de nuevo, a pesar que había pasado aquello hacía unos cuatro siglos, ahora que Noruega era de su pertenencia debía culparlo de algo.

—¡No tengo nada que ver!, ¡maldito imbécil!, si me vas a retener busca por lo menos una excusa justa.—

Sacudía la cabeza el noruego manteniendo un forcejeo.

—Ahora que tu novio no está, prefiero culparte de mis males.—

Últimas palabras que ha de recordar el noruego al ser derrotado en aquella guerra que suponía ser su independencia en 1814.

Aquel monstruo de la codicia, aquel belicoso monstruo que todavía existía por desgracia en el sueco debido a los daños de aquel Reino conjunto de Dinamarca-Noruega; aquellas ansias de tener al menor, aquellas aspiraciones a patearle el trasero a Dinamarca; eso era lo que quería luego del daño causado por el mayor de los nórdicos, y ahora podía hacerlo, haciendo que Noruega fuera un forastero en su propia tierra.

Aquellos agresivos actos de dejarlo a sus expensas, aquella profanación y deshonra a su tierra, aquellas burlas que podía llegar a darle; por desgracia seguía siendo un enemigo.

Su cuerpo cansado ya no aguantaría mucho, no iba a soportar ser un trofeo de guerra sueco de nuevo, sabía que Dinamarca estaba en un lucha solitaria, no iba a poder ser reclamado de nuevo; tendría que luchar otra vez aunque su débil cuerpo debido a aquella forzada guerra lo impidieran.

Recordaba cuando Dinamarca y él pasaban aquellas noches juntos, aquel matrimonio sin fuerza alguna, aquellas noches subidas de tono contrastadas con la pesadumbre de la guerra; extrañaba todo lo de él, Dinamarca era el que cálidamente abrazaba su piel y hacía que estas fueran más reconfortantes que su bandera y que aquellas fronteras no existieran; era casi como un sueño.

Días después de aquellas quejas escuchaba un par de voces conocidas, discutían fuertemente, de nuevo Dinamarca pisaba sus tierras, Suecia intentaba echarle; en secreto enviaba cartas al danés, secretos que solo ellos se contaban, entre ellos las culpas que imponía al noruego sobre lo que no hizo en aquel baño sangriento en Estocolmo.

—No le preguntes para que viene Berwald… déjalo en paz, puede que haya venido solo para hablar conmigo.—

Comentaba el noruego.

—¿Todavía le defiendes?, porque no dejaré que se te acerque un solo paso.—

Aquel tono agresivo de nuevo, un poco más y podía ser el fin del noruego.

Sorpresivamente el danés daba aquella media sonrisa, mostraba prepotencia, como aquella sonrisa con la que lo vio cuando hizo daño al sueco; sabía que iba por la pelea de nuevo.

—¡Ven aquí Sverige!, háblame de frente, ¿no que me odias a mí?, Noruega poco importa ahora, sin ofenderte, claro está cariño.—

Miraba al noruego de nuevo, este solo hizo una mueca de desprecio, blanqueando los ojos.

—Después de todo soy culpable de tu amor por Lukas, tus trabajos de guerra y por la guerra misma, si vas a seguir luchando, Lukas aquí no va a recibir un trato indigno.

Palabras se quedaron, no ocurrió nada, solo se quedó en palabras, hasta que Noruega quedó solo de nuevo, aquellos tres países que solían conformar la Unión de Kalmar seguían en discusión, el perdón no lograría ser logrado en un punto medio; bueno, hasta la actualidad, reunidos aquellas tres naciones en el mismo techo, ahora civilizados, sin golpes secos, sin sangre corriendo escandalosamente por su cuerpo; ahora estaban solos, mirándose entre los tres, el brillo de los lentes del sueco; aquella fría mirada del noruego, inquebrantable, y el danés tomando palabras más apaciguadas.

—Se supone que me odian, ¿no?.— Un comienzo fuerte realmente para el danés, aquella sonrisa se había apagado.

—Decía que éramos enemigos, ahora somos hermanos, enemistados claro está, pero no siempre debemos serlo, créanme tengo una mierda de comportamiento.— Admitía el danés, siendo interrumpido por el noruego.

—¿Y a penas lo vienes a admitir?, claro que tu comportamiento es pésimo y ya creo saber que dirás, que lo haces de una manera increíble y a penas lo notaste…

—Noruega…—

El sueco alcanzaba a regañar al noruego sentándose este en silencio; el sueco tomaba palabras breves hacia el danés, aunque fueran un cambio de tema al ver la discusión.

—Sigue, no daré declaración alguna hasta que termines…

El danés asentía dando un pase de tranquilidad siguiendo con sus palabras.

—No aproveché el ser el hermano mayor, es más, puedo considerarme el eslabón más bajo de esta familia hecho lo que hice, y hasta intenté irme varias veces yo; hacer que me olvidaran y tal vez hacer como "La Sirenita", convertirme en espuma del mar; pero recordé que no puedo vivir sin ustedes.—

Una exagerada risa dramática que parecía más de dolor salió de labios del danés, sabía que estaba exagerando, pero disculparse le estaba costando tanto su orgullo como su estabilidad, sintiendo este las manos de ambos nórdicos, miraba que ambos necesitaban que siguiera, pero más que eso, vigilar aquellos delirios del danés de irse con los dioses por errores pasados; cuando Suecia los cometió con Noruega y cuando Noruega los cometió con ambos.

—Mathias, somos inmortales, morir no es nuestro destino; y sí hablamos de errores, contigo cometí la mayoría de ellos y con Berwald, igual hice daños irreversibles, por lo que tampoco es que sea muy perfecto que digamos.

El sueco al escuchar las palabras del noruego asentía, decía no volver a hablar hasta que dijera el danés todo lo que quisiera, normalmente se quedaría callado y daría un simple "¡hm…!" como obvia respuesta; pero habló.

—Con Noruega me equivoqué, lo admito, y contigo Mathias igual, aunque a penas ahora, te perdono las del pasado…—

Simple, claro y conciso, así fue como habló el sueco, retomando palabra el danés.

—No tenía la fe de que me disculparan, y la única recompensa que recibo de esto es una prueba de fe de que a pesar de las discusiones compensaré y haré mejores actos hacia ustedes.— Hizo una suave pausa el danés respirando profundo.— Son sus heridas, pero yo igual busco algún punto de sutura para esto, por ello hablaba de disculparme.—

El noruego y el sueco normalmente no expresaban mucho las aceptaciones de disculpas, es más, no las hubieran aceptado en absoluto, pero saber que cada quien tenía un dolor y herida diferente, un dolor distinto, una guerra distinta, luchas por un mismo ideal; recuerdos de aquellas curas del noruego al danés, o aquella sangre vikinga rodando por las calles en plena guerra, sabían que los tres debían volver a estar más unidos; aunque fuera la opción más descabellada.

Sabían que los tres eran inmortales, siendo países, más que vecinos (más en el caso de Suecia y Noruega), fueron enemigos, y aún más hermanos de sangre, que debían buscar la paz después de las guerras y olvidar como el noruego; en aquel pasado oscuro, era aquel trofeo de guerra; con heridas que a penas lograba perdonar, en el fondo de su corazón.


End file.
